


He is happy

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He looks happy. That’s the first word that comes to Alec’s mind and it’s the one he finds the most fitting. He's simply happy, even though there's been nothing simple about his journey here.





	He is happy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping but I was inspired by [this gif!](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/post/182812552620/eternalalec-i-dont-know-why-you-think-you-need)

Alec’s eyes lock with the ones staring back at him through the mirror. Hazel looking at hazel. His own eyes, even though it’s hard to believe.

He looks happy. That’s the first word that comes to Alec’s mind and it’s the one he finds the most fitting. He's simply happy, even though there's been nothing simple about his journey here. 

The moment is short, the peck Magnus places on Alec's cheek over in a blink of an eye. Figuratively speaking, because Alec doesn't actually dare blink, is too mesmerized by what he sees in the mirror, not wanting to waste a second of it now that it's hit him so unexpectedly.

He gets lost in his thoughts for a second, only coming back to the moment when Magnus stands up.

The moment is broken but the feeling remains. Alec is suddenly so aware of the warmth residing in his chest, spreading until it reaches his toes and the very tips of his fingers. This is not a good moment in midst of an unhappy life, this is the good thing that he'll always have to come home to when other things get difficult. 

He is happy and he is loved.

Alec can't stop smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
